Sans lendemain
by ArtEmy's7
Summary: Quand on m'a annoncé que je ne ferais plus partie de ce monde d'ici une semaine, ça a été dur à encaisser, croyez-moi. OS


_Bonjour! C'est ma première fic sur ce site!_

 _Il a été inspiré d'un rêve que j'ai fait il y a peu où je me retrouvais dans la peau d'une gamine cancéreuse à qui on avait annoncé qu'elle allait mourir d'ici peu... C'était perturbant..._

 _Bref! J'espère que vous allez aimer ce petit OS! Bonne lecture!  
_

 **Sans lendemain**

Je ne sais pas comment, mais j'avais encré dans ma tête le fait que j'allais mourir. On m'avait dit qu'il ne me restait pas plus d'une semaine à vivre.

Pourquoi une fille de treize ans devait mourir maintenant? Ma leucémie en phase terminale en était la cause. Je n'avais pas réussi a surmonter la maladie. Et ma punition serait de mourir pour ça.

Chaque jour était... Je ne sais pas... Comme un supplice. Je ne savais pas pourquoi je restais là. A quoi bon vivre encore aujourd'hui pour mourir demain?

Je voyais tout les gens autour de moi me jeter des coups d'œil attristés. Que cela soit les médecins, les personnes que je connaissais, et même celles qui m'étaient inconnues.

C'est ce que je supportais le moins. La pitié des gens sur mon sort. Ce n'est pas de ça dont j'avais besoin.

Les jours se suivirent, toujours plus insignifiant que les précédents. Je savais que je pouvais sombrer dans le sommeil éternel à tout moment.

Tout le monde savait ce qui allait m'arriver. Même ma prof de français, une des personnes que j'apprécie le plus et qui me comprend le mieux. Elle venait me voir tout le temps à l'hôpital. On discutait de plein de choses. Cela me faisait beaucoup de bien, que les gens me parlent et discutent d'autre chose avec moi que de ma future mort. C'est ça qu'il me fallait. Qu'ils me prennent pour quelqu'un de normale, qui ne soit pas cancéreuse, qui n'ait même jamais connu la maladie.

Mais ces gens là (et je le voyais bien) gardaient toujours au fond de leurs yeux un énorme chagrin en me regardant. De l'angoisse. De l'accablement. Du deuil alors que j'étais toujours là, même si cela n'était plus pour longtemps.

En partant de ce monde, j'allais faire du mal à tout ceux qui m'entouraient. J'existerais plus. Point.

Je réussis à tenir la semaine qu'on m'avait laissé à vivre. Pendant ces longs jours, je ne pensais qu'à ça. J'allais partir. Éternellement. Ne plus faire partie de ce monde. Et on m'avait annoncé cela une semaine à l'avance. Une petite semaine pour se faire à l'idée que j'allais me retrouver dans une tombe.

L'ironie dans tout ça, c'est que l'écoutais tout le temps une musique nommée « No Tomorrow ». Qui veut dire : « Sans lendemain ». Quelle étrange coïncidence.

Mais ça veut dire quoi mourir ? Tellement de gens sont morts avant moi. Il fallait bien que cela m'arrive un jour. Ouais, au fond, on continue seulement ce que tellement de gens ont fait depuis la création de ce monde. Suivre notre destinée. Naître puis mourir. Tout nos souvenirs envolés, notre mémoire disparue. Quand on meurt, on ne laisse pas de trace.

Okay, notre famille pleure pour nous. Nos amis aussi. Mais quand ils quitteront ce monde eux aussi, qui sera là pour se souvenir de moi ? C'est peut-être égoïste de penser ça, mais c'est vrai et c'est le cas pour tout le monde.

Seulement quelques stars et autres célébrités qui se sont fait mondialement connaître ont réussi à transgresser leur mémoire à travers les âges. Et cela n'est pas mon cas, loin de là.

On ne fait qu'accomplir ce que nous devons tous faire. Naître, grandir, vivre sa vie. Puis enfin mourir. Qu'est ce qui n'est pas plus normal que ça ?

Beaucoup de gens se demandent se qu'il y a après la mort. Certains croient au Paradis, d'autre pensent qu'on tombera dans le noir sidéral.

Mais personne ne sais. Au fond, jamais quelqu'un est revenu nous le dire.

Moi, je pense que je meurs ici pour naître autre part. Avoir une belle vie entière, vivre jusqu'à ce que j'atteigne la vieillesse. Pas comme mon minuscule vivant qui n'a duré seulement treize ans.

Non, je ne sais pas quoi en penser. Je verrai bien. Nous verrons bien tous un jour.

Et c'est la dernière chose que je pensai avant de fermer les yeux pour la dernière fois de ma vie.


End file.
